I.A.N. - The Super Mario Helper
I.A.N. - The Super Mario Helper is a 4-part episodic game series in which Ian Neumann becomes a hero who goes on a mission to find a doctor, go to a different world, gather ingredients for an antidote that would save the Mario Bros. Episodes: Episode 1: One Flu Over Mario Bros.: When the Mario Bros. come down with an unknown flu with strange symptoms, only Dr. could figure out the trouble that has befallen them. Unfortunately, the way to New Shroom City has been blocked by a giant lock block that was conjured up by Bowser's Koopa Magicians, Kamek and Kammy. The only way that the lock block can be opened by obtaining keys from 10 different places. Flower, Pyramid, Yoshi Egg, Tree, Rainbow, Snowflake, Mountain, Pipe, Bridge and Mushroom were the only clues to find the keys that can open the doors. With the Mario Bros. sick and since no one else could help, there was only one thing to do: Find someone in the real world to come help. It worked when they brought the Mario Bros. to the Mushroom, so it should work again for someone else. In the real world, Pittsburgh, PA, a guy named Ian was taking a shower when he is suddenly sucked down the drain which took him to the Mushroom Kingdom! Upon explaining asking who they were and why they brought him here, Toadsworth explained the whole situation and begged Ian to help out. At first he was a little shaky about going through different lands to try and get keys and a doctor who can help cure the Mario Bros, but when he met the Princesses and when he saw how sad and worried they are, he decided to help. By providing him with clothes like the Mario Bros.' and giving him something that can gain him super powers, Ian was all set for adventure. Joining him are Toady (A Regular Toad), Toadette, Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade, who would help out in aiding him on his journey, so that they would take him in the right direction. Along the way, they would meet up with the Yoshis as Yoshi, Yoshette and Captain Yoshi of the Yoshi Brigade, who would also join up with them. But unaware of the dangers at hand, Kamek and Kammy soon found out what Ian and his friends were up to and went off to report this to Bowser, King of the Koopas, who was having a heart-to-heart conversation with his son, Bowser Junior, about the Seven Koopa Kids he once had. Feeling sorry for his father, Bowser Jr. decides to reunite the 7 Koopalings and have them help him to put a stop to Ian's journey. Episode 2: Super Ian Universe: With Rosalina and Lubba assisting them, our heroes make their way to the Pokemon Anime Universe. But to get their, they must collect some grand stars and get to the Smash Bros. Universe to Episode 3: Super Pokemon World Finally arriving at their destination: The Pokemon Anime Galaxy, our heroes can finally Episode 3.5: Super Pokemon World 2: Super Ashio Bros. (unlocked after completing Episode 4) Taking place after Episode 3, Ash Ketchum had thought to believe what Ian had said to him: That Bowser, King of the Koopas, had taken Pikachu away along Ash's other Pokemon, including Misty's Pokemon and Gym Leader Lisense. Meeting up with Richie and explaining the situation, Richie decides to help him find Bowser and get his Pokemon back. Along the way, they meet Chopper and Tyra who've informed Ash that some of the Decolore Islands had been attacked by 8 short-turtle like brats who've taken over some of the islands and claim them as their own. Meanwhile, having been defeated by a Bowser-Suited, Super Strong Ash Ketchum, Bowser decides that he should find another place to set up his kingdom. Bowser Jr. suggests going to the Decolore Islands to set up his new kingdom. Bowser likes the idea of having his own island and allows Kamek and Kammy to work up their magic to change some of the islands' scenic formats: Honey Island remained the same, but has a more Mushroom King/Grass Land-themed to it. This island got turned into a desert-themed island with pyramids and a Koopa-shaped Spinx. This island is called: Koopahara Island. (Like Sahara, but with Koopa in it) Scalchop Island remains the same, but it has a more tropical/beach theme to it. Grand Spectrala Island became a jungle-themed island called Jumbo Jungle Island, but it still does have a giant theme to it as there are some giant-themed Bowser Baddies who resides there. Cave Island lived up to its name as it was turned into an all-cave themed island. But still, Bowser feels a bit unlike himself. He figures that maybe kidnapping Princess Peach would make him feel better, but one of his minions tell him that Princess Peach is not of this world anymore: By that, he means that she left the Pokemon Anime World a few hours ago, just after the Koopalings got doen conquering most of the Decolore Islands. Bowser Jr. gave his father a newspaper to see if it could cheer him up. Bowser read an article about a certain girl, who happens to be a Kanto Region Gym Leader, Misty, who became a princess by winning a contest. Bowser was surprised to see a girl becoming a princess, so deciding to take a break from his usual hobby of kidnapping Princess Peach, he sends Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings out to bring him this so-called, Princess Misty. Back with Ash and Richie, they arrive on the first island, Honey Island and are shocked to discover that it had been changed. Chopper and Tyra were right, something is happening to the Decolore Islands and it's up to Ash and Richie to put a stop to the Koopalings' Mischief. But before they could start, they notice a flying airship, across the sky, and surprisingly, they see Misty calling out to Ash for help! So now Ash not only has to restore the Decolore Islands, but he also has to rescue Misty from the clutches of the Koopa Family. Luckily, Ash and Richie knew where the first koopaling was taking Misty to: a castle on the other side of the island. So with a big adventure ahead of them, Chopper and Tyra offered Richie a Magic Mushroom of his own, which would help give him super powers, like Ash. Even though they may not be, in a way, brothers, Ash and Richie did make one Super Trainer Team! And knowing that they have the power to restore the Decolore Islands, they'll put a stop to Bowser's evil plans! As Ash and Richie progress through each island, Misty will have a playable role in which, she will try to escape. She, too, will have super powers like Ash & Richie. She will have one personal stage per World after that World is cleared. When all 7 Islands have been cleared of Koopalings and restored, a new, giant island emerges from the ocean called "Bowster Island" (Like Easter Island), thus making it Bowser's Main Island where Ash and Richie must face off against not only Bowser Jr., but Bowser himself. But even after they beat Bowser and rescue Misty, she and Ash find out that their Pokemon and Ash's Pikachu was no to be found within Bowser's Castle. Episode 4: Koopa Kingdom-come! - Finale: It all comes down to this: The Final Conclusion for the Final Chapter of this Fantasical Game! One night, when Ian was home alone, he is suddenly approached by two tall figures, which turned out to be Toad, Toadette, Brainy Toad, Yoshi, Yoshette and Yoshian in disguise, who beg him to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom and try to set things right between him and Ash & Misty. Feeling bad about leaving everyone behind in the Mushroom Kingdom without explaining his odd behaviors and his reasons for causing trouble in the Pokemon World, he decides to go with them to try and sort everything out. But upon their return to the Mushroom Kingdom, they find it in ruins! Toad Town had been torn down, all the roads were banged up and only a little damage had been brought upon Mushroom Castle. Toadsworth explained that the Mushroom Kingdom has been attacked by an army of Bowser's Baddies. Everyone had been captured, including the princesses, Peach and Daisy. At first, all acusations were on Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings whom they thought had organized the attack. But as it turned out, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings came to the Mushroom Kingdom to find help: His father had been captured by a gang of ruthless bikers led by Chopper and Tyra. Oddly enough, Toadsworth remembered all the events about the attack on Mushroom Castle and how the Koopalings were right about the biker bit: After Toad, Toadette, Captain Toad, Yoshi, Yoshette and Yosh-Ian left to find Ian, it wasn't long before a massive army of Bowser's Koopa Troops were approaching, but something seemed a bit different, as if something new had been added. And from the looks of it, looked like biker-clothed teenaged humans. As it turns out, Bowser's Minions have been somehow brainwashed and are in control of an army of teenaged bikers! Characters: Enemies: Bikers ♂ and ♀ (They replace most Koopa Troopa-related Enemies in Episode 3) Places, Worlds and Galaxies: Mushroom Kingdom: Grass Land Dry Dry Desert Yoshi's Island Forest of Giants Rainbow Castle Mt. Frosty Mountains Pipe Island Grand Bridge New Shroom City DK Galaxy Yoshi Galaxy Mario Kart Galaxy Smash Bros. Universe Pokemon Dimension Pokemon Anime World Koopos Region (Bowser's Koopa League Region) Decolore Islands Bowser Island (Like Easter Island, but Bowser-themed) Koopa Kingdom (Bowser's Kingdom): Forever Forest Boo Mansion Creepy Cliffs Comice Caverns Volcano Valley Dark Sea Bowser Badlands Koopaling Hideout (Floating Castle III) Airship Armada Bowser's Castle Power-Ups: